the_fnaf_parlourversefandomcom-20200213-history
Meera Corbett
"Secrets don't keep, Mr. Afton. Sixty years my family has waited. I'll be taking '''him' back."'' - Meera, FNAF: SL "Your family built these death traps. Mine will burn them all down. Fitting, isn't it, Darling?" - Meera, FFPS About A young woman hired by William Afton to be the technician on the night shift. Her no-nonsense approach to dealing with the animatronics and her boss's obsession with her healthy body makes her seem straightforward. However, her reasons for taking a job she isn't qualified for only brings up more questions about her motives. While she seems friendly and talkative, Meera hardly reveals much about herself to others and dodges questions fairly easily. She is close friends with Stephanie Daughn, whom she met after the fashion designer approached her to ask about the 'Sister Location' to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sister Location Technician Despite not having any qualifications for the job of technician, Meera still applied for the job and was hired by William Afton II after he took interest in her biological scans. Meera's scans put her at a high compatibility with Emelia Afton for remnant/soul transfer. This was exactly what Afton wanted for his experiments, though Meera remained unaware of it. She relies heavily on advice from the Hand Unit to help her accomplish her duties and takes calls from her friend, Stephanie, who gives her basic advice on what to expect of any animatronics on her shift. While she initially distrusts Circus Baby and views her as an obstacle to her job, she begins taking her advice as well when it comes to surviving the animatronics. It is once she learns of the Funtime Animatronics becoming active on her shift that Meera begins to bring her baseball bats with her to work, becoming the third 'guard' to actively combat the animatronics while on the job. When Digital Lucian reveals himself to her, Meera immediately takes to listening to his advice, which leads to dire situations where the Lucian Master File takes advantage of that trust. Manager of New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza After the collapse of the Sister Location facility, Meera is left without a job for a few months. While this gives her time to get to know Digital Lucian, as the artificial spirit is now bound to her and looks after her, lack of steady income makes her grow desperate. It's during this time of desperation that she receives a mysterious care package offering her a license to become a franchise owner of her own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. Suspicious of the offer, Meera accepts and finds herself the manager of her own pizzeria, located in the abandoned Home Location building. With Digital Lucian operating a new Circus Baby body and the aid of Helpy the Securi-Toy built by Jeremy to assist her, Meera runs and builds up the business in hopes of learning who sent the offer, why scrapped animatronics keep showing up on the doorstep, and if it relates to the secret files she had Digital Lucian help her steal from the Sister Location facility that mentioned the night guards of the past. Family Feud: Vs Afton Family Meera harbors a deep distrust and anger towards the Afton Family that she hides behind cheerful smiles and friendly chatter. She is cold and indifferent towards William Afton II, and holds a quiet fury when Michael Afton is mentioned within earshot. At first she had no real ill will towards Emelia, not recognizing her as an Afton, but quickly grew a violently antagonistic view of her after Emelia absorbed the Lucian Master File and attempted to absorb Digital Lucian as well. Around any member of the Afton Family where she does not have to hold up the pretense of friendly employee, Meera is near murderous in her anger towards them, blaming and accusing them of stealing something precious from her family. Family Feud: Vs Daughn Family Meera has no aggression towards the Daughn Family but displays nervousness and guilt around Steven and Stephanie once they explain they share custody of the soul within Steven, as the reincarnation of Vincent Heliotrope. She plays it off by being friendly and flirty, especially as she had become good friends with Stephanie during her time at the Sister Location facility. Meera deflects topics that relate to her own family and offers genuine encouragement and support to the twins, but resignedly comments that she's aware she could lose their friendship if she were any more genuine and honest. Family Feud: Vs Schmidt-Fitzgerald Family Meera has no aggression towards the Schmidts or Fitzgeralds and is in fact very afraid of them both. Her fear extends to Damien once his connection to Jeremy is brought to her attention. Around them, she keeps her hair tied up and eyes hidden, and often displays a nervous tic in her left hand that she hides behind her back or in a jacket pocket. She makes efforts to avoid prolonged contact with them despite considering Damien a friend after getting to know him through Stephanie and Steven. In Meera's own words, she dreads to think of any situation that may pit her against any members of the Schmidt or Fitzgerald Families, as they 'have a track record of winning those feuds'. Family Feud: vs Corbett Family Redacted Trivia * Meera's personality and basic information had originally been planned very differently. It's not certain exactly how she ended up developing to the degree that she did. * When around members of the families mentioned under 'Family Feud', Meera typically has her hair firmly restrained in a bun. She will sometimes wear sunglasses as well. Being without these in their presence makes her visibly nervous unless she feels safe or trusts them. * The purple ribbon Meera wears is very precious to her; she will always have it in her hair in some form. It's not until she grows more trusting of her bonds with her friends that she allows herself to let her hair out of the bun and into a ponytail, the ribbon becoming tied in a bow rather than held down in a simple band. * Meera's title of 'Memories Remold' reflect her status as the third protagonist to deal with situations involving memories. In her case, she awakens and remolds memories that were sealed underground and broken by the actions of the Afton Family. When Digital Lucian is uncertain about his memories, Meera helps patch them with her own. Meera.png|First concept art ever done for Meera that established her design Meera Ref Sheet.png|An early reference sheet for Meera. This was before the color of her uniform was changed to reflect working at the Sister Location meera various ages.png|Meera as she appeared at various ages. Her current uniform is shown here and the technician's coat is rarely used Secrets Don't Keep.png|Meera defending Stephanie after they both discover what else the Aftons were hiding in the Sister Location facility Category:Characters Category:Security Guards